


The Devils and the details.

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants half a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devils and the details.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BandBfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandBfan/gifts).



> Not beta read - corrections are welcome.

“What is this?”

“It’s a requisition for time off?”

“Yeah, I see that, but why are you asking for half a day on the 4th?”

“It’s personal. That’s why the _Personal Day_ box is checked off on the form.”

“It’s personal?”

“Yes, it is. Are you going to sign it or not?”

“No, Daniel, I’m not going to sign it unless you tell me why you need half a personal day off.”

“Sometimes, Steven, you are just my boss. It’s a personal day. Please sign the form. I said please.”

“And sometimes I’m the guy you’re sleeping with. What are you doing on the 4th? Is it a doctor’s appointment? Are you planning to cheat on me? Does Grace have a school thing? What is it? Why won’t you tell me?”

“Do I have plans to cheat on you? What kind of a lunatic are you? Do you really think I’d ask for a personal day to do that? What kind of lunatic do you think I am?”

“I think you’re the kind of lunatic who thinks he can deflect. When has that worked for you?”

“I just want an afternoon off. Can I just have an afternoon off?”

“What if there’s a case?”

“It takes precedence. I know that. But if we’re down to paperwork, or a meeting with the governor, I would like some alone time, is all.”

“Alone time?”

“Just sign the form.”

“Fine, I’ll sign it, but I’m taking the afternoon off too. So what are we doing?”

“I hate you. You know that, right? I just want an afternoon to myself. You stay here until 5, call me if we catch a case, come over as soon as you’re out of work and I swear, Steven, I swear, that I will blow you six ways to Sunday when you walk through that door at five thirty. Just leave me alone for the afternoon.”

“Ah. Okay, hockey game. They don’t-“

“They do, Steven. They always lose. Every time you watch a game, the Devils lose. The season opener against the Islanders, I want to give them as much luck as I can. That means you don’t watch it.”

“It better be one hell of a blow job.”

“My right hand to God, best oral sex of your life, Steven. Professionals in Southeast Asia have nothing on me.”

“You’ve been holding out on me?”

“Devils versus Islanders.”


End file.
